djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
327th Star Corps
The 327th Star Corps was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's Second Sector Army during the Clone Wars. The 327th fought in the First Battle of Geonosis and continued to do so until the very end of the Clone Wars, when they executed their Jedi General Aayla Secura on Felucia. The Star Corps was led by an unknown Jedi prior to Secura's transfer, who was supposedly killed in battle. Secura was granted control of the 327th following the disastrous Battle of Hypori. They fought battles on numerous worlds including Christophsis, Holstice, Honoghr, Anzat, Dromund Kaas, Quell, Saleucami, and ultimately Felucia, where Order 66 was activated and they swiftly executed their Jedi General, pouring a stream of fire into her to ensure that she was dead. The 327th Star Corps appeared to largely consist of infantry and specialist units, comprised of regular clone troopers and Advanced Reconnaissance Commandos. They saw action on some of the harshest planets that the Clone Wars had to offer, but due to the diligence of the officers and their close connection with the Corps' personnel, they pulled through. During one battle, the 327th and 77th Night Hawk Battalion worked together to outflank and destroy a legion of commando droids who had disguised themselves in clone trooper armour. During the Second Battle of Geonosis, Commander Burst led a squad of troopers to destroy a droid factory. Their Z-95 Headhunter starfighters provided support during the Battle of Umbara, and it's assumed that their land forces also contributed. While some units remained separate from the main body in the final days of the Clone Wars, most of the corps was involved in the Fourth Battle of Felucia. At least three commanding Jedi officers and five volunteer troopers were eliminated by the clones in the corps once Order 66 was activated. The 327th faithfully served the Empire after the fall of the Republic. Unit Composition 7th Legion 101st Airborne Regiment Lions ARF Company Attack Battalion First Company Azul Company Bravo Company Triple Company Battalion K Company Bacta Company Blackstripe Company Personnel Roster COMPANY Mountain Squad: CPT. CT-93-5546 "Wrapp" SGM. CT-93-5441 "Gauntlet" SFC. CT-93-5764 "Fry" CPL. CT-93-5727 "Fuse" CPL. CT-93-5327 "Launcher" Dino Squad: MSG. CT-93-6701 "Grim" SGT. CT-93-6702 "Slug" CPL. CT-93-6703 "Sludge" CPL. CT-93-6704 "Swoop" CPL. CT-93-6705 "Snarl" Wreck Squad: SGT. CT-93-6117 "Kup" CPL. CT-93-7001 "Smoke-screen" PFC. CT-93-6688 "Jazz" PFC. CT-93-5799 "Hide" PFC. CT-93-4998 "Cliff" Sting Squad: SGT. CT-93-6079 "Bee" CPL. CT-93-5117 "First-aid" PFC. CT-93-4979 "Bleach" PFC. CT-93-6711 "Sinclair" PFC. CT-93-7099 "Hush" Arch Squad: SGT. CT-93-6932 "Oro" CPL. CT-93-7011 "Rock" PFC. CT-93-6223 "Timer" PFC. CT-93-5339 "Lance" PFC. CT-93-7710 "Dead-Weight" Juke Squad: SGT. CT-93-8001 "Juke" CPL. CT-93-3989 "Domino" PFC. CT-93-7713 "Numbers" PFC. CT-93-3330 "Fog" PFC. CT-93-4417 "Hugo" Bikers Squad: SFC. VT-0106 "Windblade" Felucia, Order 66 CPL. VT-0107 "Arcee" Felucia, Order 66 PFC. VT-0108 "Chromia" Felucia, Order 66 PFC. VT-0109 "Flare-up" Felucia, Order 66 PFC. VT-0110 "Firestar" Felucia, Order 66 TorchBearer Squad: 2LT. VT-0021 "Pyra" SSG. VT-0022 "Jump-stream" CPL. VT-0023 "Dust-up" PFC. VT-0024 "Storm" PFC. VT-0025 "Sky" Scorpion Squad: SGT. CT-94-0124 “Slam” CPL. CT-94-0023 “Scorn” PFC. CT-94-1128 “Skar” PFC. CT-94-0009 “Leviathan” PFC. CT-94-1006 “Ronin” Rim Squad: SGT. CT-94-1768 “Eureka” CPL. CT-94-1972 "Typhoon" PFC. CT-94-1853 "Gypsy" PFC. CT-94-1749 "Cherno" PFC. CT-94-2018 “Horizon” Uprise Squad: SGT. CT-94-2354 “Avenger” CPL. CT-94-2262 “Guardian” PFC. CT-94-2111 “Titan” PFC. CT-94-2078 “Obsidian” PFC. CT-94-2171 “Bracer” Falcon Squad: SGT. CT-94-2567 "Romeo" CPL. CT-94-2677 “Ajax” PFC. CT-94-2678 “Coyote” PFC. CT-94-2569 “Galahad” PFC. CT-94-2666 "Orion" Nex Squad: SGT. CT-94-3001 "Cougar" CPL. CT-94-3011 "Winter” PFC. CT-94-3020 "Buster" PFC. CT-94-3017 “Jeremiah” PFC. CT-94-3005 “Gale” Wake Squad: SGT. CT-94-4857 “Amer” CPL. CT-94-4758 “Iron” PFC. CT-94-4785 “Hulk” PFC. CT-94-4875 “Thor” PFC. CT-94-4775 “Widow” Nert Squad: SGT. CT-94-5668 “Ant” CPL. CT-94-5768 “Panther” PFC. CT-94-5224 “Spider” PFC. CT-94-5124 “Vision” PFC. CT-94-5782 “Witch” Infinity Squad: SGT. CT-94-6111 “Wasp” CPL. CT-94-6294 “Machine” PFC. CT-94-6321 “Quick-Silver” PFC. CT-94-6218 “Hawk” PFC. CT-94-6777 “Bucky” Strange Squad: SGT. CT-94-7112 “Strange” CPL. CT-94-7001 “Falcon” PFC. CT-94-7222 “Marvel” PFC. CT-94-7028 “M’baku” PFC. CT-94-7300 “Okoye” Galaxy Squad: SGT. CT-94-8001 “StarLord” CPL. CT-94-8012 “Gamo” PFC. CT-94-8020 “Drax” PFC. CT-94-8017 “Raccoon” PFC. CT-94-8031 “Groot" XO: 2LT. VT-0021 "Pyra" CO: CPT. CT-93-5546 “Wrapp” Jedi Commander Tristan Jak'ulo Felucia, Order 66 Jedi General Colt Dominic Felucia, Order 66 --------------------------------------------------- CT-**** "Destiny" Mookan CT-**** "Blitz" Mookan CT- **** "Eagle" Mookan CT-**** "Deck" Mookan CT-**** "Breaker" Mookan CT-**** "Hotshot" Mookan CT-**** "Techno" Mookan CT-**** "Delta" Mookan CT-**** "Crusher" Mookan CT-**** "Charger" Mookan CT-**** "Ghost" Mookan CT-**** "Deck" Mookan CT-**** "Breaker" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Narwhols" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Lock" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Aleks" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Tac" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Baker" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Flag" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Cod" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Canister" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Sparky" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Viper" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Wraith" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Sahdow" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Miller" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Coral" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Phade" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Brack" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Brawn" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Drool" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Drang" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Fauler" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Rango" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Tall-man" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Endless" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Queron" Fort Martarack CT-**** "Cameron" Maridun, Mastiff phalone CT-**** "Lucky" Maridun, Mastiff phalone CT-**** "Flash" Maridun, Mastiff phalone CT**** "Fel" CT-**** "Tranquilize" CT-**** "Demo" TRPR.CT-4819 "Ghost" Company VT-3423 Miranda Renne Attack Battalion RC-0420 "Excalibur" Attack Battalion CPL.CT-7460 "Lizard" SGT.CT-5321-8778 "Green" Squad Platoon Company CL-6734 "Galle" CL-"Inc" CL-4114-0301 "Barr" Platoon Company CPT.VARC Shioko Lenari CPT.CT-6591-6210 "Deviss" Company CPT.CT-5289-9204 "Tyto" Company MJR.CT-9987 "Ares" MJR.CT-1212-0068 "Twelve" Airborne Regiment MJR.ARC-3425 "Crisp" MJR.ARC-5927 "Burst" MJR.ARC-5412 "Falls" CC-**** "Max" Mookan Sen.Comm CC-8088-3009 "A'den" Marshal Commander CC-4421 "Capricorn" Sniper Marshal Commander CC-5052 "Bly" Jedi Commander Danyawarra Airborne Regiment Jedi General Aayla SecuraCategory:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Corps Category:327th Star Corps Category:Second Sector Army